This invention relates to the treatment of Dravet Syndrome using an amphetamine derivative, specifically fenfluramine.
Fenfluramine, i.e. 3-trifluoromethyl-N-ethylamphetamine is an amphetamine derivative having the structure:

Fenfluramine was first marketed in the US in 1973 and had been administered in combination with phentermine to prevent and treat obesity. However, in 1997, it was withdrawn from the US market as its use was associated with the onset of cardiac fibrosis and pulmonary hypertension. Subsequently, the drug was withdrawn from sale globally and is no longer indicated for use in any therapeutic area.
Despite the health concerns surrounding fenfluramine, attempts have been made to identify further therapeutic uses for that product. Aicardi and Gastaut (New England Journal of Medicine (1985), 313:1419 and Archives of Neurology (1988) 45:923-925) reported four cases of self-induced photosensitive seizures that responded to treatment with fenfluramine.
Clemens, in Epilepsy Research (1988) 2:340-343 reported a study on a boy suffering pattern sensitivity-induced seizures that were resistant to anticonvulsive treatment. Fenfluramine reportedly successfully terminated these self-induced seizures and the author concluded that this was because fenfluramine blocked the photosensitive triggering mechanism.
In Neuropaediatrics, (1996); 27(4):171-173, Boel and Caesar reported on a study on the effects of fenfluramine on children with refractory epilepsy. They concluded that when fenfluramine was administered at a dose of 0.5 to 1 mg/kg/day, this resulted in a reduction in the number of seizures experienced by the patients.
In a letter to Epilepsia, published in that journal (Epilepsia, 43(2):205-206, 2002), Boel and Caesar commented that fenfluramine appeared to be of therapeutic benefit in patients with intractable epilepsy.
Epilepsy is a condition of the brain marked by a susceptibility to recurrent seizures. There are numerous causes of epilepsy including, but not limited to birth trauma, perinatal infection, anoxia, infectious diseases, ingestion of toxins, tumours of the brain, inherited disorders or degenerative disease, head injury or trauma, metabolic disorders, cerebrovascular accident and alcohol withdrawal.
There are a large number of subtypes of epilepsy that have been characterised. For example, the following list of conditions are set out in Meritt's Neurology (12th Edition):
I. Idiopathic epilepsy syndromes (focal or generalised)
A. Benign neonatal convulsions                1. Familial        2. Nonfamilial        
B. Benign childhood epilepsy                1. With central-midtemporal spikes        2. With occipital spikes        
C. Childhood/juvenile absence epilepsy
D. Juvenile myoclonic epilepsy (including generalised tonic-clonic seizures on awakening)
E. Idiopathic epilepsy, otherwise unspecified
II. Symptomatic epilepsy syndromes (focal or generalised)
A. West syndrome (infantile spasms)
B. Lennox-Gastaut syndrome
C. Early myoclonic encephalopathy
D. Epilepsia partialis continua
1. Rasmussen syndrome (encephalitic form)
2. Restricted form
E. Acquired epileptic aphasia (Landau-Kleffner syndrome)
F. Temporal lobe epilepsy
G. Frontal lobe epilepsy
H. Posttraumatic epilepsy
I. Other symptomatic epilepsy, focal or generalised, not specified
III. Other epilepsy syndromes of uncertain or mixed classification
A. Neonatal seizures
B. Febrile seizures
C. Reflex epilepsy
D. Other unspecified
As can be seen from, for example, Part III of that list, there are still subtypes of epilepsy that have not yet been fully characterized and thus, the list is far from complete.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that these subtypes of epilepsy are triggered by different stimuli, are controlled by different biological pathways and have different causes, whether genetic or environmental. In other words, the skilled artisan will recognize that teachings relating to one epileptic subtype are not necessarily be applicable to other subtypes. This can include recognition that different epilepsy subtypes respond differently to different anticonvulsant drugs.
Dravet Syndrome is a rare and catastrophic form of intractable epilepsy that begins in infancy. Initially, the patient experiences prolonged seizures. In their second year, additional types of seizure begin to occur and this typically coincides with a developmental decline, possibly due to repeated cerebral hypoxia. This leads to poor development of language and motor skills.
Children with Dravet Syndrome are likely to experience multiple seizures per day. Epileptic seizures are far more likely to result in death in sufferers of Dravet Syndrome; approximately 10 to 15% of patients diagnosed with Dravet Syndrome die in childhood, particularly between two and four years of age. Additionally, patients are at risk of numerous associated conditions including orthopedic developmental issues, impaired growth and chronic infections.
Of particular concern, children with Dravet Syndrome are particularly susceptible to episodes of Status Epilepicus. This severe and intractable condition is categorized as a medical emergency requiring immediate medical intervention, typically involving hosptialisation. Status Epilepticus can be fatal. It can also be associated with cerebral hypoxia, possibly leading to damage to brain tissue. Frequent hospitalizations of children with Dravet Syndrome are clearly distressing, not only to the patient but also to family and carers.
The cost of care for Dravet Syndrome patients is also high as the affected children require constant supervision and many require institutionalisation as they reach teenage years.
At present, although a number of anticonvulsant therapies can be employed to reduce the instance of seizures in patients with Dravet Syndrome, the results obtained with such therapies are typically poor and those therapies only effect partial cessation of seizures at best. Seizures associated with Dravet Syndrome are typically resistant to conventional treatments. Further, many anticonvulsants such as clobazam and clonazepam have undesirable side effects, which are particularly acute in pediatric patients.
Stiripentol is approved in Europe but not in the US for the treatment of Dravet Syndrome. It does not exhibit an anticonvulsant activity in its own right; it acts by inhibiting the metabolism of other anticonvulsants thereby prolonging their activity. However, concerns remain regarding the use of stiripentol due to its inhibitory effect on hepatic cytochrome P450. Further, the interactions of stiripentol with a large number of drugs means that combination therapy (which is typically required for patients with Dravet Syndrome) is problematic.
There is accordingly a need to provide an improved method for treating or preventing Dravet Syndrome and/or for treating, preventing and/or ameliorating seizures experienced by sufferers of Dravet Syndrome.